From The Beginning
by BlueRoseMaidenAras
Summary: Leaf is Gary's main rival.She is one of the pokedex holders as well.But when Gary and Leaf meet up again.Gary,Leaf,and Ash HAVE TO TRAVEL TOGETHER!Gary and Leaf argue each other every other day!Worser than Ash and Misty! oldrivalshipping and pokeshipping
1. Good Old Days

**From The Beginning **

**A/N: It's been awhile since I watch Pokemon so it may be off…What made me fall for it again was Oldrivalshipping…and contestshipping but that's not the point! Anyway Green is going to be Gary. And Blue will be called Leaf…**

**Leaf Green: Leaf also started her journey the same day Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. She receives Charmander as her starter and left 2hours ahead of Gary. She was childhood friends with the two boys as well. What many people didn't know is that she did enter the Indigo Plateau. But because she had to stop Team Rocket (other members not Jessie and James), she wasn't able to make it in time and lost by default. To make up for it, she headed to the Trample Region (made up) and came up to the top 4. So now her journey will take on Johto. To catch up with her childhood friends and rivals**

**PS: It will of course be lots of Ocs sorry!**

BLUEGREENBLUEGREENBLUEGREENBLUEGREENFOREVER

"Well, if it isn't Ashy-Boy" Gary Oak teased his rival

"What are you doing here Gary" Ash ask glaring at him

"Why don't you guess?" Gary questioned him

"Umm, trying to catch Pokemon?" Ash said still thinking.

"Nope"

"Training?" He guessed

"Think again…"

"Annoying me and my friends?"

"No, it's just a bonus for me" Gary countered

"I know!" Ash yelled but smiling cause he know he will get this right

"Go ahead"

"Your looking for Leaf aren't you!" Now its Ash turn to teased Gary who blushing madly

"Y-you're s-so w-wrong! Why would I look for her! Well smell ya later!" Gary left leaving them in a moment of silent

"Was it just me or was Gary stuttering?" Misty ask

"Nope, I think it's me too" Brock said agreeing

"Wait, who is Leaf?" Misty ask Ash

"Leaf? Well, she is mines and Gary's childhood friend...and was suppose to be our rival but i haven't seen her for a long awhile now" Ash said remembering the days

"So, does Gary like her or something?" Misty ask him again

"Duh! Of course he does!" Ash said getting ready to eat Brocks soup

"Aww that's cute!" Misty said in her dreamy look

"Well, Leaf is his best friend so of course he likes her" Ash said making both Brock and Misty sweat drop

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Stupid Ash! Accusing me of looking for Leaf! I haven't even seen her for months! No I mean years! Suppose to be best friend huh? Ya right!"_ Gary thought angrily. Blastoise look at his master

"Blastoise,Blast,Blast," (Who are you angry at?)

"Huh? I guess I'm not really angry at Ash...And I'm not mad at Leaf either...I guess I'm upset that I haven't seen her for awhile...She was the only competition I really had" Gary told Blastoise

"Toise, Blastoise" (Have I met her before?)

"Yeah, she was the trainer of the Charmander you battled at the lab remember"

"Blastoise" (Yeah, she was pretty)

"She was, I bet she still is" Gary said looking at the sky

"Blastoise, Blast, Blast, Blastoise, Toise"(Hehe do you have a crush on her hehe)

"No I don't! Ugh, return" Gary said as he took out the pokeball and the red light took Blastoise

"Why does many people think that I like her...Even the most dense guy around says that I do!" Gary thought as he slowly drifted to sleep

_Dreamtime..._

_"-cries-"_

_"Hey, Leaf why are you crying?" 10years old Gary ask_

_"I'm not crying!" Leaf yelled_

_"Yes, you are!" Gary countered_

_"Fine, I'm sad that I might not be able to handle being a pokemon trainer" She admitted_

_"You'll do fine, Leaf you don't need to worry...After all you're going to have to be my rival now" Gary announced_

_"What about Ash?"_

_"Not much as a competition you know"_

_"Alright! Watch Out Gary Oak! I'll be as good as you and better!" Leaf said as she dried her tears_

_"Heh, we'll see about that"_

_"We'll still be best friends right? Even though we are rivals?"_

_"Yes Leaf" Leaf than stood up and hug Gary really tightly_

_End Dream_

"I wonder where you are Leaf... Are we still going to be rivals and friends?" Gary thought sadly. He stood up and headed to town

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOX

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ash yelled as he and his friends raced to Violet City.

"I'm going to win!" Ash yelled excitedly

"Ash watch where you going!" Misty warned. Ash ignored her and ran into a girl. As they fell the girl's hat went flying.

"Ah! My hat!" The girl starts chasing after her hat. Ash knowing it was his fault went after her hat with her. They kept running after it and laughing

"Gotcha!" The girl said as she jump and got it.

"Hey, thanks for the he- Ash! Is that you!" The girl gave him a tight hug... Misty angrily went over them

"Hey! You can't just hug people, you know!" Misty yelled

"But, it doesn't apply if your hugging your childhood friends" The girl said

"Wait a minute..." Ash started looking at the girl

"Maybe this will help" The girl did her pose. Her tongue sticking out, one eye closed, finger peace sign close to her face, and her other hand holding her pokeball.

"Leaf! It's you!" Ash said happily

" Yes I know. So how's my buddy doing?" Leaf said

"Going to be the Pokemon master! And I'll beat Gary and you!" Ash said proudly. Making Leaf laugh

"Just keep dreaming Ashy-boy" Leaf said going towards town. Brock finally catch up (he went to clean up the soup things)

" What beauti-" Misty already know what will happen took Brock by the ear following Leaf with Ash

"Wait? Did she just called you Ashy-Boy?" Misty ask "I thought only Gary calls you that"

"Well Leaf and Gary calls me that ever since we were young..." Ash said. "Leaf where were you? I've seen Gary countless times and this is the first time I've seen you"

"Well I was in the Indigo Plateau too...But Team Rocket stole my Pokemon and the time I return back I lost cause I came too late. So to make up for it I went to the Trample Region and became the top4" Leaf said

"Well, how about a battle Leaf! I challenge you!" Ash said

"Your on!" Leaf said

"1 on 1 Match begin" Brock said

" Go Pikachu!"

"Come to me Charizard!"

"Pikachu thunder!" The thunder hit Charizard

"Charizard Flame thrower!"

"Dodge Pikachu!"

"Flame wheel!" soon Pikachu was running from the wheel until he got hit

"Smokescreen!" Pikachu started coughing

"Once again Flame thrower Charizard" Pikachu already weak from the flame wheel fainted

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Leaf wins!" Brock announce

"You did good buddy" Ash said picking up Pikachu

"You were amazing Charizard!" Leaf said hugging Charizard. And returned it to her pokeball

"Wow, Leaf you were great"

"Thanks, you aren't bad yourself" Aeita said

"So you're going to the Johto League too?" Ash ask

"Yea" Leaf said

"Hey, Leaf what other pokemon do you have?" Misty ask

"I have Charizard, Nidoqueen, Ditto, Grunbull, Wigglypuff" Leaf said

"Ooh yea, Leaf I forgot to tell you! Gary was looking for you this morning" Ash said...He really did think Gary was looking for her...Brock and Misty once again sweat drop...Their friend is so dense.

"Really?" Leaf ask blushing..."Is he mad at me?" Leaf thought. Ash nodded as he entered the pokemon center with Brock and Misty. Leaf on the hand headed to the park (is there even a park there?)...

"Blastoise! Hydro pump!" Curious, Leaf went through the bush and smiled her eye widden yet happy... Finally she found Gary after all this time. Smiling she got her Ditto. (pokemon special she was a master of disguise with her ditto). Once she change, she stood up to face her best friend

"Hello, there!" She said cheerfully to Gary. Earning glares from his cheerleaders

"Hey" He greeted not interested

"How about a battle with you Blastoise?" Leaf ask

"Sure, why not" Gary agreed.

"GO!GARY!"

"He kept those annoying cheerleaders with him!?" Leaf thought

"Go Blastoise!"

"Come to me Charizard!" Blastoise automatically recognize Charizard and he also can see through Leaf mask

"Blastoise water gun!"

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Fire and water cause an explosion

"Rapid Spin!"

"Quick Charizard! Fly!" To late Blastoise hit Charizard

"Hydro Pump Now!"

"No! Overheat Charizard!" Charizard and Blastoise both got hit and fainted

"Ahh! Charizard, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that" Leaf panic

"Well, that was an interesting battle...Name's Gary what about yours?" Gary ask helping her up. Leaf smiled

"I know it's been a long time but you haven't forget me did you?" Leaf ask. She than took out her Ditto mask which made the cheerleader grossed out. Automatically Gary remember...I mean how can he forget he was thinking about her the whole day

"Leaf?" Leaf smiled and hugged him and this time Gary hugged her back

"Umm can you guys leave us?" Gary ask his cheerleaders. The cheerleaders left angry and sad

"How are you Gary?" Leaf ask

"Fine, what about you? The last time I saw you was when we first gotten our Pokemon...Where have you been?" Gary replied

"I'm fine too...well I went to another Region to tell the truth I'm sorry" Leaf apologize. He nodded

"Ooh yeah! Ash told me you were looking for me!" Leaf said…Gary sweat drop

"Something is wrong with him Leaf" Gary said shaking his head. She laughs

"Tomorrow, I'm guess the 3 Pallet Town Trainer is going to compete to the best" Leaf

"We all know it's me" Gary said

"Don't be sure about that Gary"

"Ash really isn't competition for me…But your right. I need to watch out for you." Gary laughs

"You should! So, what now?" Leaf asks

"I don't know. I'm just glad my rival/best friend returns" He said causing Leaf to blush

"Hey! Leaf over here!" Leaf and Gary turned seeing Ash and his friends calling them. Leaf was about to go and saw Gary about to leave. But being her she pulls him by the arm

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thank you for stopping by please review! Please excuse my mistake and go Oldrivalshipping!!!


	2. You Can't Be Serious!

**You Can't Be Serious!**

Dragging Gary with her. Leaf happily went to Ash and his friends

"Hi again, you two!" Leaf said happily

"We haven't met official. So my name is Misty Waterflower" Misty said putting her hand foward

"My name is Leaf Green"

"Yes we all know leafs are green" Gary interrupted. Leaf glared at him

"Ha-ha very funny!" Leaf said being sarcastic and rolling her eyes "Anyways, nice to meet you Misty" She said shaking Misty's hand

"Where is the other guy that travels with you?" Leaf ask

"At the Pokemon Center, flirting with Nurse Joy" Misty said bored making Leaf smile

"Hey Leaf, did you battle the gym leader yet?" Ash ask

"No, but I did battle with Gary" Leaf said

"So who won?" Misty ask

"It was a draw... Gary said. Suddenly Ash's stomach growled in hunger

"Look who is hungry" Leaf said in sarcastically. "Lets go eat than?" Leaf suggested

"But we need to get Brock first" Ash said

"Alright... Onwards to the Pokemon Center!" Leaf yelled. She ran still dragging Gary, who took Ash, who took Misty, who held on to Togepi, which Pikachu grab hold off. They went inside the Pokemon Center and was greeted by Brock.

"Wait a minute... I haven't spoken to Proffesour Oak in awhile... I'll call him" Leaf said sitting down at the video call. Proffesour Oak was now on screen

"Wow this is a surprise" Oak said laughing

"Hello Professor Oak" Leaf greeted

"Gramps" Gary greeted

"Hi Professor Oak" Ash and Misty greeted

"Even more surprises! What are you 3 doing?" Oak said. Referring to the Poke Dex holders.

"Nothing Much... But just checking in" Leaf replied "And tomorrow the rivalry between the Poke Dex holders will finally begin!"

"I can't wait to hear about it"

"I'm going to win!" Ash yelled excitedly

"Ha, in your dreams Ashy-Boy we already know its me" Gary said

"You guys haven't seen me battle my fullest yet! So watch out Red and Green!" Leaf said back

"We already saw you battle Blue" Ash said in question

"Not my fullest..." Leaf said

"We don't need too. We already knew from the beginning who was best" Gary said referring to himself

"Oh really? Have you forgotten that I beaten you on my first try?" Leaf reminded

"Hahaha, just like old times. Ash, if I were you. I would be preparing things before curtain things happen" Oak said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash ask curiously

"It would be more organize if you 3 travel together" Oak said

"WHAT!?!" Ash, Gary, and Leaf yelled. "I CANNOT TRAVEL WITH HIM/HER" They yelled. Ash pointing at both Leaf and Gary. And Gary and Leaf pointing at each other

"Professor Oak! Have you already forgotten their last 'fights'? They nearly killed each other!" Ash said "Please I'm begging you! Please don't make me travel with them!" Ash beg

"That's why I'm making you stop the fights"

"Professor Oak! You already know how I get annoyed with him being near me!" Leaf yelled

"You were fine moments ago! and Gramps-"

"It has been deicded" Oak said than turn off the computer. Misty look at the 3 trainers

"Whats wrong with traveling with each other?" Misty ask

"Because Misty! They argue with each other all the time" Ash said looking sadly down

"Just like you and Misty" Brock pointed out. Ash and Misty glared at him

"But they are worse! One time they were arguing about who ate the last cake too who forgot what too-"

"That was 4 years ago Red! And it was Blue who ate the cake!" Gary yelled

"No it wasn't! It was you, Green!" Leaf defended

"Stop it! It wasn't Green or Blue! It was me ALRIGHT!?!" Ash yelled sick of the arguing already. Both Gary and Leaf look at him with death glares... Now Ash was terrified scratch that Ash, Misty, and Brock was terrified

"IT WAS YOU!?!" Gary and Leaf yelled

"Hehe... Oops" Ash tried to laugh but his fear was greater. "Lets...Uhh... Eat first!"

"Yeah, after all we are going to travel together" Misty agreed... That set the bomb

"Grr... Look what you did!" Gary accused

"Me!? He was your grandpa!"

"Who called him!?" Gary countered

"You could have convince him you know!?" Leaf yelled back

"He hang up on me!" Gary defended

"Than call him back right now and change his mind!" Leaf demanded. Gary's cheerleaders than arrive to the scene

"Ugh! Your so annoying! You know how Gramps always ignore me once his mind is set"

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"It's the truth! Pesky Girl!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Obnoxious Woman!"

"GREEN!"

"BLUE!"

"Gary, Gary he's our man-" The cheerleaders got cut off

"SHUT UP!" Gary and Leaf yelled frighting the cheerleaders. "Told you..." Ash mumbled to Misty and Brock

"Uhh...Hey last two question... Why do you guys call each other Blue and Green?" Misty ask the two best friend and enemy's

"Umm...? I don't remember..." Leaf confess calming down. Just as Gary going to be a smart mouth Ash covered it before it was too late

"Let me go Red!" Gary said pushing him away from him

"Gyaa!" Ash said as he was pushed to Misty

"Wait now I remember!" Leaf said pointing her point finger in the air. "When we were little, we didn't know each others name just our favorite color. So that's why we call each other that at some point. I'm Blue, Gary is Green, and Ash is Red!"

"Aren't you slow" Gary mumbled. Leaf look at him furiously.

"Hm so are you" Leaf pointed out. Gary glared at her and she glared at him. Brock leaned over and whisper "How do you get them to stop?"

"I don't know! They are both random I guess" Ash mumbled

"Lets eat!" Misty yelled pulling Leaf and Brock pulling Gary

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for my grammar... Anyway this is just to a little bit of their fight and how competitive they are


	3. Author's Note

Hello my fellow leaders...

Unfortuntaly, I haven't been updating since last January.... But, now that it is summer I can!!! Now here is the process of my stores

Hidden Memory: Okay... Well... this story has MAJOR grammer problems I know. So i thank you for those that still encourages me to continue... So I will! As of the last chapter you should realized i was stalling... I guess it's becasue I still don't know how to type a duel... So I came up with a crappy version. I'll just tell you how they win... Not my best idea, but i'm good with it! Once chapter 8 is release, I'm going to be serious and improve my chapters.

From the Beginning: Hehe you'll hate me but... REWRITE TIME!!! I was reading Pokemon Adventure manga, and i realize how cute Red and Yellow was. So now, Yellow will be there specialshipping and hints of pokeshipping. But mostly, Oldrivalshipping!

A New Life: Since I'm far away from Judiri and she has our Notebook. So I'll work on this story alone for awhile. But I won't update just yet... Sorry...

The White Demon: I am really proud of this story, that's all i can say... But sadly, this MIGHT be the last one to be updated....

I am so sorry if this isn't the update you wanted... But this has to be done... Forgive me?


End file.
